Hummingbird Heartbeats
by LitLover 101
Summary: I have walked the earth for over a thousand years. I was the creature that made other monsters hide in the dark. Never did I believe that my life would change so drastically due to the foolhardy decision that I wanted a family with a baby vampire, the bloody Salvatores, Damon and Elena and last, my own mother. College, bills, babies. My life is now a living hell.
1. Chapter 1

I have walked the earth for over a thousand years. I was the creature that made other monsters hide in the dark. Never did I believe that my life would change so drastically due to the foolhardy decision that I wanted a family with a baby vampire, the bloody Salvatores, Damon and Elena and last, my own mother. College, bills, babies. My life is now a living hell.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any shape or form. That goes to Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec and the CW. **

**Hello, my lovely readers and fans. This is the sequel to "I Want to be Human Again." I hope that you enjoy this new story and NOT an all human tale. Just wanted to make that clear up front. On with the show…**

Chapter 1: Alive

Standing in front of a mirror, he glared at his reflection. It was driving him insane. Some people would disagree with that comment and say that he had been insane for quite some time. That did not stop him from furrowing his eyebrows and baring his teeth at his reflection. Stupid bloody incisors. Without his fangs he felt like his reflection was false. Stopping himself from slamming his fist through the glass, he clutched the sink.

There was a time that, when he held onto anything the way that he held this sink, it would crumble to bits. But, no, not this time. This bloody sink would just stay intact and he could only stare at it in frustration. Glaring back at himself, he saw something that made him feel horrified. It was much worse than he thought.

"That is impossible," he muttered. Reaching up, he yanked out the offensive strand of hair and then looked down at it. Sighing in relief, he leaned his hip into the sink and grinned. No, the hair was not gray as he had suspected.

Sitting down on the floor, he allowed his long legs to dangle across the floor. The room was far too small. They needed to get a bigger place. The bloody sink was leaking and it kept him up at night. He had thought when he lost his vampire enhanced hearing that little noises would not bother him.

He was wrong. The first night that they had spent in the tiny apartment which was the only thing they could currently afford he had laid with his arm thrown over her waist and then the sound had begun. The drip, drip, drip. At first he had attempted to close his eyes and to just forget about the sound. However, the harder he tried to block out the noise the louder it became until he forced himself out of bed and had crossed the floor over to the bathroom.

There it was. The bloody water dripping out of the bloody pipe. It should have been an easy fix but she had gotten up and reminded him that they had to call the landlord to tell him about the problem. It was part of their lease agreement to not try to fix things. He had grumbled as she turned him around and forced him to go back to bed.

For the rest of the night he had laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling wishing he could murder their landlord. Under ordinary circumstances he would have tortured the man to death. Unfortunately he could not. As if that were not bad enough he had to go to his infernal college classes that she had signed him up for.

"I'm not going to class," he had announced the next day when she got up and started to dress.

She had stared at him and then rolled her eyes. "Whatever," walking into the bathroom she got ready and then left without even saying good-bye. He refused to admit that that hurt.

Now, he was sitting on the floor of the infernal bathroom from hell when someone knocked on the door. Forcing himself off the cool floor, he walked to the door of the tiny apartment and opened the door to come face to face with the destruction of his life as he knew it. Oh, and look, he brought the crying ones. Rolling his eyes, he stared sullenly at the other man.

"Hey, can I come inside or are you going to make me stand here all day long?" Damon joked.

"Well, let me weigh my options here, Salvatore. Do I want you in my home or not? Let's go with I would rather jump off the roof than deal with you and those two," he sneered down at the two sets of blue eyes that blinked up at him with unawareness of his derision.

"Come on, Klaus, let me come in," Damon snapped. "Eliza needs changing. And Remy is hungry. I really need to take care of this before tomorrow."

Klaus simply stared back, refusing to move until Damon began to push the stroller into the apartment forcing Klaus to take a step backwards so that his toes were not run over. "You know, just because Caroline told you you could come into our home anytime you want that does not mean that you can just barge in here whenever you like," Klaus snarled as Damon rolled his eyes and removed his son from the stroller.

"Go to you godfather, Remy, and try not to urp on him again," Damon ordered his one-year old as he handed the baby over to Klaus who glared at the father. Damon plucked the baby girl out and began to walk toward the bedroom.

"Damon, where are you going with that thing?" Klaus shouted as he followed Damon with Remy on his hip. 'Bloody Salvatores,' he thought as Damon laid the baby on HIS side of the bed and pulled Eliza's pants down with one hand while flipping a clean diaper open with the other.

"NO. I demand that you take that somewhere else," Klaus growled as Damon rolled his eyes and undid the dirty diaper. Klaus whirled around in horror. It was bad enough that he had had to come to their bloody wedding but now Damon was changing their spawn in his bed. How did his life become this horrifying?

It had been two extremely long and tedious years of trying to adjust to life as a human and Klaus resented _every_ _last_ _minute_ while Damon, Elena and Caroline did not seem to mind in the slightest. Of course, Caroline and Elena had barely had time to enjoy losing their human lives and becoming vampires. What Damon's excuse for his easy adjustment Klaus had no clue of. Perhaps he was faking.

That was what Klaus suspected. That Damon was putting on a good show for his precious Elena and that was all this was. A show. On the other hand, Damon had seemed to be perfectly content to stand in front of their little group and pledge his days to the former doppleganger. It wore on Klaus' nerves to see all the tedious little human events and what was worse was that he was forced to take part in them.

Damon and Elena's wedding was not the worst human event that Klaus had to experience. There were much worse. He had had to come to the Forbes' and to be interrogated by Liz about his involvement with Caroline in this new life. He was twenty; what did he want with a seventeen-year old. Wasn't he a bit old for Caroline? Liz had been not cooperative and Klaus had not been able to compel her to just shut up.

Then there were the meaningless events such as prom and dozens of pictures. There was going to Caroline's graduation and sitting with all of those humans and listening to Damon snarl and gripe when people made comments about Elena being a high school graduate with two babies in the audience.

Being forced to agree to be the godfather for the two little babies that he could care less about had been the last straw and Klaus had lost it. "Why can't Stefan do it?" Klaus had yelled at Caroline, who was putting her heels on.

"Because Stefan is in Europe with Rebekah," Caroline had reminded him as he stared back at her. He was still in his boxers and refused to dress. "Besides you promised that you would try to be Damon's friend, not to just pretend to be for my sake." Caroline reminded Klaus as she placed her earrings in her ears.

"I do not know why this is so important to you. This small town life is not enough for either of us, Caroline," Klaus had grumbled, staring down at his hands in rage.

Caroline came over and took his hands in hers. Staring into his eyes, she smiled brightly, "It's not forever. Remember? You're going to be world famous artist and I'm going to be an actress and we're going to have a wonderful life together."

Leaning forward, Klaus pulled Caroline to him. "Yes, love, and then we will grow old. And die."

Caroline had rolled her eyes and pulled away. "Get dressed," she had ordered and then walked away from him.

Turning back around Klaus half expected to see himself staring at Caroline forlornly but he saw Damon picking up a newly changed Eliza. Gritting his teeth, Klaus strode back into the living room. "Here," he placed Remy back inside the stroller, opened the door and pushed the child out into the hallway, waiting for Damon to leave with his spawn.

"Gee, Klaus, it is always a pleasure to see you," Damon snapped as he strode past Klaus and out the door.

Smirking, Klaus was about to close the door when Damon stuck his foot out and wedged it in the doorframe. "You know what comes around goes around," Damon murmured seriously. "If two years ago taught me nothing else, it taught me that."

"Good-bye, Damon," Klaus retorted, pulling the door back with the intention of slamming it on Damon's foot when the Salvatore brother walked away and down the hall. Shutting the door, Klaus shook his head, "He has no idea what he's talking about."

Sitting down on the bed, Klaus was unaware of the fact that he had fallen asleep until he awoke eight hours later. What awoke him was the sound of someone in the bathroom. Getting up, Klaus walked over to the closed door and he tapped on it. "Caroline?" he called and then tried the door handle which was locked.

"Yeah, I'll be out soon," Caroline called back and Klaus tried to ignore the nervous trembling of her voice. Maybe she was tired from school. Yawning, he walked over to the coffee maker and began to brew a cup. Since he became a human once more he found that he drank a lot of coffee. It was awful stuff but it kept him up when he needed it.

"Caroline, what would you like for dinner?" Klaus called to the woman in his bathroom.

"Whatever you want," Caroline shouted and then he heard a timer go off.

"Caroline, are you sure everything is alright in there?" Klaus walked over to the door and stood outside. He wished he could hear her heartbeat so that he could detect whether or not she was lying to him. There was something off.

"A pizza would be fine," Caroline told him and her voice was barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Or we could go out," Klaus replied. "I think we should go out and get a couple of cheeseburgers and some fries. Maybe… Caroline…" She was horribly quiet and he could not stand how quiet she had become. "Caroline, answer me now, love, or I will break the door down."

The lock slipped and Caroline opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy but she was smiling. Klaus could only stare at her uncomprehendingly. "What is it, sweetheart?" Klaus whispered, touching her cheek and Caroline stared up at him, biting her lower lip. She held up a long stick and Klaus stared down at it.

"I'm pregnant," Caroline announced and then she waited for Klaus' answer. He could only stare at the stick and then the world became foggy. Falling backward, he was already sucked into the darkness.

Waking up for the second time from an unexpected slumber, Klaus got up from the floor and walked over to the bedroom. Caroline was on the phone. "He took it better than I expected." She was saying as Klaus slumped to the floor and then glared when a shadow fell over him.

"Congratulations, Niklaus," his mother called as she stood before him and he just shook his head.

"You must think this very amusing," Klaus snapped.

"Yes, but not for the reasons that you may think," Esther replied and then entered his bedroom to talk to Caroline. "Will the guests be arriving soon?" His mother asked his girlfriend and Klaus heard knocking at the door. Of course, there was going to be another party with all the Mystic Falls gang. Yet another reason that Klaus loathed being human. 'Hell is others,' he thought darkly as his love and his mother walked over to him to greet their guests.

**Reviews = happiness.**

**Thanks for reading, faving, following and reviewing. I will see you next week.**

**Peace,**

**LL**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello My Lovely Readers,

My doctor advised me to write only once a week due to severe headaches. Therefore, I will be posting less frequently for awhile.

Please write a mini review or PM to let me know which story you prefer to have posted next week.

You can choose among all the fics I have yet to finish.

I will try to decide which fic has not been updated recently as opposed to those that have been updated lately.

Birds of a Feather

Take Me Out to the Ballgame

The Season of the Witch

Terrible Love

Welcome to Big Brother TVD Edition

Hummingbird Heartbeats

His Biological Son

I Have a Bad Case of Loving You

Home Is Where My Family Is

Her Greatest Desire

The Cost of Little Vials of Blood

The Klairoline Shipper Games

The "What the Hell" Diaries

The Mystic Falls Dare Club

Whichever fic gets the most reviews will be the one I post next. The rest will fall in line according to the number of reviews.

Peace,

Girl with Severe Pain


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. The first chapter of this story was posted about a zillion years ago. Sorry about the long wait. On with the show…**

Chapter 2: Getting on with It

Taking in a shallow breath, Klaus lay on his back on the bathroom floor. The tile was cool beneath him. At the moment all he wanted to do was lie here. He had absolutely no desire to drag himself from the space that he inhabited to join his mother and Caroline in the preparations for this evening's festivities. 'What was Caroline even thinking?' Klaus thought darkly as he turned his head to look out through the open doorway of the bathroom. Their apartment was far too small to be hosting a party. Why could the party not be hosted at the Salvatore's, like almost every other party had been since they turned?

Caroline was talking animatedly to his mother. His girlfriend was hanging a string of lights from the ceiling. Esther held up a roll of tape to the young woman who stood atop a short ladder. Taping the lights to the ceiling, Caroline smiled at her handiwork. Klaus had to admit that he enjoyed seeing Caroline happy. There were not many smiles that were shared in the past year under this small roof. The stress of trying to live a "normal" life added to their financial struggles and Klaus' short temper meant that their happiness was clouded.

"Klaus, would you please get off the floor and get dressed?" Caroline shouted as Klaus rolled his head back to stare upward once more. If she left him, she would be better off. He was not making her happy and he knew it. Now, that there was to be a child, the stress would only increase. How was he to provide for their child? Klaus had never had to rely on a human's capabilities to survive. His last year as a human, Mikael and Esther were still caring for him.

This was ludicrous. He would laugh if it were not for the fact that he was holding back tears. Damn the emotions that were overwhelming him. Gritting his teeth, Klaus refused to speak or to even acknowledge that Caroline was speaking to him. Perhaps she would simply walk out the door and leave him all alone. "Klaus," a voice called and Klaus clenched his jaw.

"Go away," Klaus whispered to the woman who was standing above him as the front door closed with a bang. Looking at the living room, Klaus noted that Caroline had left. Shifting his head to look up at his mother, Klaus sighed heavily before forcing himself to sit up and lean against the wall.

Esther gingerly took a seat on the cool floor beside her son. "Niklaus," she whispered to Klaus and he continued to stare at the opposite wall. "If you do not begin to behave like a grown man she will leave you."

Scoffing, Klaus choked on a quiet sob. "What would you know about being a grown man?" he yelled. Twisting his body, he glared at his mother. "You made me into a monster, Mother. You never allowed me to grow up. Now, what would you like me to do? I spent over a thousand years trapped in the body of an eighteen year old. Did it not occur to you that with agelessness also came the curse of never being able to shrug off the age that you died? Yes, I experienced more life than any other eighteen year old man before me but it never changed who I was. It was like I was frozen, never able to escape my own youth."

"Niklaus, I have watched you act like an insufferable brat for over a thousand years. You feud with your siblings and kill others when they do not give in to your every whim. You are right. I did fail you. It appears that I need to finish raising you," Esther retorted and Klaus' jaw dropped before he snapped it shut.

"How dare you speak to me thus?" Klaus snarled as his Mother stared back. He was irritated by the way that his mother held his gaze steadily. No one other than Caroline dared to show him so little respect.

"Niklaus, it has been two years since you transitioned into a human. I did not believe that it would be a gift for you now more than it was then transition. Nor did I expect you to be grateful to me for this gift of a second chance at a human life. However, once again, you are heading down the path of destruction… and I do not know how to help you." Staring at her hands which were laying in her lap, Esther looked defeated. Klaus had never seen his Mother this wary in his life.

"Mother," Klaus had no idea what to say as he looked at the woman whom he had feared for so long.

"Niklaus, you are going to be a father. I know that your own father was not a very good example of what that means exactly -" Esther began but she stopped as Klaus narrowed his eyes at her words.

"You mean Mikael," Klaus replied.

Sucking in a deep breath, Esther nodded. "Yes, Niklaus, I mean Mikael."

"Who was not my father," Klaus replied sharply, giving his Mother a sullen look before staring at the ceiling once more.

"Yes, I know that Mikael is not your biological father. And I know that I should have told you. I am sorry, Niklaus. But you must understand that there was a part of Mikael that did love you," Klaus tilted his head to give his mother a look that said he did not believe her. "I understand that you must believe that is impossible the way that he treated you but he was always afraid that you would never learn to take care of yourself properly and you would die. Why do you think that he had you turn with the rest of us? Do you think that if he did not truly care that he would have insisted that you live? When he found out that you were not his, he lost his mind and the vampirism exacerbated his rage. Rage turned to resentment which became overwhelming hate and the desire for revenge. What he did to you was not right, Niklaus. For the pain that he caused you, I am so very sorry."

Feeling the emotions take control, Klaus began to cry. Feeling his mother pulling his head into her lap, he relinquished control and allowed himself a moment of vulnerability that he would not usually. This humanity was exhausting. If only he could simply turn it off as he had seen so many lesser vampires do over the centuries. Removing himself from his mother's embrace, Klaus got to his feet. "I think I shall take a walk. Perhaps it will clear my head."

Walking toward the front door, Klaus heard Caroline heave a frustrated sigh. Turning to look at her, he noticed the unbecoming dark circles and just the hint of age that no one who had not been living for over a thousand years would detect. Oddly, he still found her beautiful. He believed, that no matter what, he would find his Caroline to be the most extraordinarily beautiful creature to walk the planet. That is why he had to fix what his mother had done to them. He could not live in a world that Caroline did not and as each day went by the possibility that he would lose her increased. No, he would not allow it.

"Klaus, where are going?" Caroline called causing Klaus to meet her intense gaze. She did look terribly tired. He hoped this wasn't due to the child growing inside her. If so, then he had done this to her. She was not happy and she was suffering because of what his damned mortal body had done to her.

"I'm going out for a walk. Perhaps I'll pick up some paper cups for the party," Klaus suggested with a forced cheerfulness.

Narrowing her eyes, Caroline did not seem to believe him as she climbed down from the ladder. Making her way over to him, she reached out and yanked him to her with a ferocity that she had not exhibited in some time. Kissing Klaus on the lips, Caroline sighed as he opened his mouth. Pulling her closer to him he wished that his mother was not in their home so that he might take comfort in his lover. "Be careful," Caroline whispered as she pulled away.

Yes, he would be. He would be careful to not be caught trying to rid them of this newfound plague. There had to be a way around this. There was no spell ever created that did not have a loophole. He just needed to find the right witch who would fix this for him. "For you, always," he whispered back, pressing another kiss to Caroline's lips before he left the apartment.

Heading down the stairs, he nearly ran into Rebekah who was carrying every manner of item you might need for a party, minus the guests and music. "Hello, Nik," she greeted him with a smirk and he wanted to curse his luck. She had to appear at this moment. She was the only one of them who was actually happy to be human, Rebekah was taking to the new lifestyle as if this had been her whole life. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" she inquired.

"Going to get some cups for the party," Klaus grumbled.

"Really? Well then you are in luck that I caught you; otherwise you'd be wasting a trip. I already brought cups, plates, forks, spoons, knives, food, some of these little hats, napkins and a table cloth. I know that you probably can't afford a proper one and Stefan had an extra…" Rebekah trailed off when she noticed that Klaus was growling.

"We do not need your bloody charity, Bekah," Klaus snarled. "Now take these things back. Right now!"

Holding her bag to her chest, Rebekah glared back. He had offended her and he could care less. "This is not charity. This is what one does for family. Thank goodness Caroline understands the meaning of gratitude when it comes to taking help when you have to."

"What the bloody hell would you know about helping anyone? Other than yourself to whatever you please. You are one of the most selfish, spoiled girls that has ever walked this earth," Klaus taunted his baby sister who looked wounded but she would not let him get to her.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Rebekah shouldered her way past Klaus. "I do not need to listen to your insults. I am going to keep the little baby mama company since her boyfriend has decided that he is too busy running useless errands."

"You do that," Klaus replied with a mirthless chuckle.

"Loathsome fool," Rebekah called over her shoulder as Klaus ran down the remaining steps and out into the daylight that remained.

He did not make it past the parking lot before he ran into yet another person that he would like nothing more than to not have to endure. "Hey, Klaus. Are you ready for Caroline's party tonight?" Katerina asked, blowing one of those annoying noisemakers in his face and grinning.

"Why in hell are you here?" Klaus demanded.

"Didn't you know that wherever Elijah goes I follow suit?" Katherine asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Isn't that a pleasant situation that I do so hope ends soon. Perhaps Elijah will see reason and find a woman that has not been with half the town and is more than likely working on the other half behind his back," Klaus said slowly watching as Katherine's smirk faltered with each new word. "Have fun at the party."

"Go to hell, Klaus," Katherine yelled after his retreating back.

Waving good-bye, Klaus continued on his quest. There was a certain witch that he was planning to visit. Not because he thought that she would help him but she might have a list of contacts somewhere in her home, for an emergency. And this was an emergency. It was a matter of life and death. Niklaus Mikaelson had not lived for over a thousand years to die now. No, he would find another way or God help those who stood in his way.

**Comments? Questions?**

**Thank you for faving, following, reading and/or reviewing. **

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you for reviewing. **

**Jessinicole: Thank you for reviewing. **

**Bjames28: Thank you for the compliment and sorry about the wait. **

**CasMyAssbutt: Thank you and, oh, I am so bad for taking so very long with this next chapter. **

**Ghostwriter: Thank you. Fainting Nik was one of my favorite parts, too. **

**Jels4ever: Thank you for reviewing. **

**Euphemiamargeth: Thank you for reviewing. **

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


End file.
